Grand Lake Weekend
by Yurilover89
Summary: Three best friends May, Dawn, and Zoey go on a weekend vacation to the best hotel resort in Shino. Warning: Yuri story. Rating may change.


Note: This story might not be as long as the others. The reason, because I have so many other stories and chapters to make. So sorry if this looks rushed.

* * *

Walking through a path between rows of trees, three best friends May, Dawn, and Zoey were looking for the most luxurious place in Shino known as Hotel Grand Lake. They've thought that it be neat to go there for a vacation after doing Pokemon Contests and searching for more Pokemon.

"So how much farther is this place you two told me about?" Zoey asked.

May looked at the map seeing the rout they just past as she said "I think we're almost there, girls. It's just a mile away."

Dawn clutched her fists in excitement as she exclaimed "This is going to be so amazing! We get to relax for the month, we can eat at the restraint, play at the beach, see some cute boys, look at dramatic views, and sleep in comfy beds!"

Zoey smiled with a raised eye brow at the bubbliest member of their group, thinking how cute she was being on what they can do. "You really can't wait, can you, Dawn?"

"Aren't you both excited about this too?" Dawn asked. "We're going to one of the most romantic retreats in the Shino region!" She then let out a sigh. "If only the boys were here with us. Then it would be even better."

May and Zoey let out a sighs of exhaustion hearing Dawn talking about Drew, Gary, and Kenny. But in truth, they wish they were with them too. "Dawn, all three of us wish our boyfriends were here, but it's just us now, okay?" Zoey said.

Dawn bowed her head and said in a bit of discouragement. "Okay." Then she lifted her head with a smile. "I guess it's at least good to go with your best friends, right girls?"

Dawn had her arms around both of her friends' shoulders making them both smile at her. May and Zoey liked the way Dawn was, and since she's the bubbliest of the three, she was seen as the little sister to them.

"Yeah, that I would agree on." May then saw a building of white in view. "Hey, I think we're there!" May exclaimed pointing at what she sees.

Dawn cheered in happiness "Yay! We made it!"

"Awesome. Let's go see it up close!" Zoey exclaimed as they walked further. When they arrived, they looked around at the buildings in amazement. "Wow, this place is so cool!"

"Yeah, things sure have changed since me and Dawn have been here last." May said as they went to the main building to get a room.

They approached the counter and May rang the bell having a man respond to it. "Good day, and welcome to Hotel Grand Lake. What can I do for you three lovely ladies?"

"We'd like a room to stay in for a month please." May requested as they were given the key.

"Here you are. Enjoy your stay." The man wished them as they thanked him and left to find their room.

They walked down the halls until they found their room, 204. May unlocked the door and went inside with Dawn and Zoey, flicking the lights on. The girls gasped in awe seeing how classy it looked. "Oh my god. This is such a beautiful room." Zoey said in admiration.

Dawn could hardly believe it herself of how lovely it looked with the window drapes and single queen sized bed, white walls with corners and floor boards painted in blue and smooth, fluffy carpet. "Yeah, I love the curtains and carpet."

"And this bed is so big and soft." May said, rubbing and pushing the bed. "And it's one of those mattresses that doesn't need any springs!"

"Really?" Dawn jumped on the bed to feel for herself, giggling as she bounces on it. "You're right, May! It is so soft! It feels like I'm laying on a cloud. Aaaahhhh..."

Thy then heard Zoey say "If you think the bed is great, look in here!" They turned to the bath room door where Zoey is standing by. "This bathroom is like heaven!"

May and Dawn walked in the bathroom and were amazed to see how beautiful it looked. "Oh wow!" May exclaimed. "Look at the tile work on the floor. And the mirrors are so big!"

"It's very spacious too. Even the shower looks big enough for three!"Dawn exclaimed. "That means we won't have to take turns to shower!"

"They have towels on a rack too." Zoey then shrugged saying "But we've brought our own towels, each with an initial!"

"You just want to save them the trouble for cleaning after us, don't you?" May asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured they need a little breather after working hard to keep guests like us comfortable." Zoey said with a smile. "Well, I think we should set our suit cases in the closet and think of what to do first."

"Well, I figured since we're takin a break, we should let our Pokemon enjoy the place as well." Dawn suggested.

"That's not a bad idea!" May said in agreement. The girls went out side and released their Pokemon. "Pay attention, you guys. We are all on vacation, so we won't be having any battle at any time."

"But in case if we do run into a challenge, we'll be sure to call you guys over." Zoey added.

Then Dawn said in conclusion "So just have fun, be safe and please don't destroy anything. And if anything goes wrong, be sure to let us know, okay?" Their Pokemon nodded in agreement.

May walked up to Blaziken and asked "You and Venusur are going to watch over them for us, right, Blaziken?"

"Blaz." Blaziken nodded his head yes to assure May that he and Venusur will look after the little Pokemon.

Zoey approached Gallade and said "You'll help look after them too, right Gallade?"

Gallade placed a fist to his chest and bowed to Zoey as if saying 'you have my word, master.'

Dawn hugged Mamoswine. "You too, Mamoswine. Take care of the others."

"Mamoswine." Mamoswine made a smile as a way of saying 'I'll be glad to.'

"Take care now." With that said, the Pokemon were left to play and have fun as the girls leave them.

Once the girls returned to their room, they started thinking of what they could do. "Okay girls, let's think about what we can do." May said pacing back and forth. "I was thinking of going to the pool, but it's closed for maintains."

Zoey was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her back. "I would like to go surfing, but all that walking kind of wore me out."

Dawn was sitting on the edge of bed as she was thinking. She then smiled in excitment and said "Oh! I know!" Both May and Zoey looked at Dawn in attention. "I figured we haven't eaten in five hours, so why don't we go to the restaurant for dinner?"

"You know what? That's not a bad idea." May said with delight. "I sure would like to have their food again! It'll be like heaven...!"

Zoey let out a sigh. "May, you are just such a food fanatic."

Dawn then crawled up to Zoey in excitement saying "Oh Zoey, I can't wait to introduce you to Roman and Kylie! They are such good people! They even enjoy Double Pokemon Battles."

Zoey made a surprised expression and said "Wha?! There are Pokemon battles here? You could've told me before we let our Pokemon out!"

May chuckled as she scratched her head in embarrassment. "Eh, heh, heh, heh... Yeah... Sorry about that."

Zoey rolled her eyes as she said "Oh whatever. We did say we'ed call 'em if we needed anything."

"Yeah, what's the harm?" Dawn said. "So how's about we get fancy before we go?"

"Not a bad idea." May said as she went to their suit cases to get Dawn's dress and her own as well as Zoey's suit before they went in the bathroom to change.

The girls were soon in their bras and panties. Zoey started folding her clothes as she looked over at May and Dawn. She examined both of them from head to toe and couldn't help but think how cute they looked in their underwear. 'Those two have such cute figures. Guys would literally be gawking over them.'

May looked at both Dawn and Zoey as they were busy folding their clothes. She enjoyed seeing her two friends in their underwear. She thought they both looked beautiful. 'Oh, Dawn and Zoey are just gorgeous with their premature figures. I wonder if they think I'm pretty too.'

Dawn peeked at May and Zoey with a smile seeing how they started to go through puberty at an early age like herself. 'May and Zoey look so beautiful. They have B-cups and little hourglass figures like I do.'

When they were done getting dressed, they came out in their fancy clothes. "Well, I believe we are ready for a good dinning, ladies?" May said politely.

"Indeed, let's see what scrumptious meals they have." Said Zoey in the same manner.

"I would also enjoy a good battle with our darling Pokemon." Dawn said as they all giggled at their own talking.


End file.
